To Say Goodbye
by Elwen of Lorien
Summary: The story behind how Eomer lost his parents. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – This is the next step in my tale of Eomer's life. Although it is considered a stand alone story, the relationships might be easier to understand if you read the other two stories with this first.

**Disclaimer** – Anything you recognize belongs to J.R.R.Tolkien and his subsidiaries.

* * *

Eomund was awoken ere the sun had raised her head over the valleys and ravines of the Emyn Muil. Immediately he noticed the noise that surrounded him - men shouting, swords clashing, and horses struggling against their holds.

"There are orcs attacking, Eomund," shouted Eolef from the flap of his tent, "The sentries were able to raise the alarm before they were killed. It is not known how many there are and we can not see them coming. It is dark still and men have wasted time getting oriented and ready for battle." Eolef brought him his sword as he finished buckling his armor. The last time orcs had attacked the camp directly was over a year ago, but none of his men had been killed then.

Throwing back the flap of his tent Eomund made way to his horse, followed by several other riders who had also just awoken. From his saddle he surveyed the damage and fighting taking place. It seemed the Rohirrim outnumbered the orcs but they had surprise working in their favor.

Across the campsite, Eomund noticed several of the creatures trapping Brytta, a young soldier who had joined the _eored_ a few years back. Spurring his horse into action, Eomund was able to ride down several of the orcs surrounding him, severing the head of the one he was directly doing battle with.

"Thank you Lord." Brytta told him breathlessly as he killed the last orc in the immediate vicinity.

"Never let yourself be surrounded. Always remain in motion and do your best to keep your back to the eored. There will not always be others there to save you. It makes the difference between a good soldier and a dead one."

Not waiting for a reply, Eomund turned his horse and lent his sword to the others fighting around him. Time stood still as the battle seemed to rage for hours. The sun was just starting to lighten the ebony sky when he heard a shout from behind. Turning to see who was behind him, he noticed Eolef with a stunned expression on his face. A moment later, he slipped from his horse and fell to the ground, an arrow protruding from his chest.

Leaping off his horse, Eomund was beside him almost before Eolef hit the ground. A deep crimson stain started to spread its way down his side as it wrapped around his back. Gripping his tunic with both hands Eomund ripped away the cloth, since he had been not been wearing anything more than a leather jerkin.

The arrow had lodged itself into his upper left shoulder. Knowing what had to be done, Eomund lifted his shoulder and pushed the arrow the rest of the way though, breaking off the head when it cleared the skin. Blood pulsed with each beat of Eolef's heart, wetting his hand more each time.

Eolef's eyes were glazed with pain as he reached for Eomund's hand. He struggled for breath, a watery sound accompanying each one. "I have loved you since I met you, Eomund. Always you have treated me as a brother." The blood streaming down his chest became less as the beats became fewer and fewer. "I will see you in the Halls of Mandos." Eolef took a ragged, gurgling breath, and closed his eyes, never to open them again in this world. Placing a kiss on his forehead Eomund laid his brother back on the ground.

Rage tore through him in that moment, more fierce than any he had felt throughout his entire life. The battle was ending as the orcs began to retreat into Emyn Muil, but mounting a horse he charged after them, his sword reflecting the first breath of dawn.

Riders, noticing his departure, mounted any horse they could find, although there were not many since they had been released to keep the orcs from killing them. By the time enough horses were rounded up, Eomund was no longer in sight. Frantically, the men who could find horses started after him.

* * *

Theodwyn woke to see the moonlight steaming in through her window, not knowing what it was that had woken her. After a few moments of silence she closed her eyes and began to drift off, when the distant sound of a horn brought her fully conscious. Throwing off the bedclothes she hurried out of the room, not even stopping the grab her robe or slippers; her only thoughts were of her husband.

Eomund's _eored _was not due to return for two more days and never would they return at night, unless something was wrong. Trying not to think of what could have happened she ran up the street, not even noticing the rough ground bruising her feet. By the time she had reached the courtyard, others had already gathered, all sharing the same worried expression.

Moments later the call was given to open the gates as the riders rode in, some carrying the mildly wounded in front of them, while others were pulling litters. Theodwyn frantically searched the mounted men for Eomund but could not find him, and looking further she realized she could not find Eolef either.

Trying to come up with some sort of explanation for his absence, she did not notice someone approaching until they stood right in front of her.

"My lady..." Looking up at the man standing in front of her, it took a moment to realize who it was.

"Brytta, where is my husband, I have not been able to find him." She looked into his eyes, hoping to find reassurance, but fearing what his answer would be. Looking down at the ground he continued.

"I am sorry, my lady." His voice cracked as he struggled to restrain his emotions. "We were attacked. We tried to save him but we arrived too late." Brytta could not bring himself to look at her. While he knew in his heart it was not his fault, he could not get his mind to agree. If he had been the better warrior he might have reached him in time, or he might have been able to prevent his charging off alone. Lost in his own thoughts it took a moment to realize he was being spoken to.

"When did this happen?" The sound of her voice nearly broke Brytta's heart even more then it already was. She sounded so frail that he for a moment did not think it was her that spoke.

"We were ambushed. We set out as soon as we could but we could only travel so fast. We could not bring ourselves to leave the dead, so we brought them home with us." His voice dropped off at the memory of finding Eomund's body. The orcs had tried to hew it even after he was dead, and no one wanted to think of what would happen to the bodies if they were to be left behind.

"Brytta, take me to him"

"My lady, I do not think- "

"Take me to him!" Her voice carried over the courtyard, and many people turned to look at her. Most already knew and those who didn't would soon enough. Brytta only nodded his head and turned, indicating for her to follow. As they approached the healer's house Theodwyn noticed the large number of riders standing outside. All moved aside and bowed their heads as they passed.

Inside there were only a few people standing around the long examination tables. Although she could not see what was on them Theodwyn had a good idea.

"My lady, I would advise against this, at least until they have been prepared. Orcs are not known for being delicate with their victims." Once again Brytta tried to discourage her from this, but she would not yield. Silently she shook her head.

Approaching the first table she saw a young man who did not look older than eighteen years. From what she could remember the boy always had a smile. The next few tables were the same, Theodwyn seeing the person they had been in the body that was.

When she approached the body of Eomund, she first noticed the blanket that was placed over his body, knowing that she did not want to see what lie beneath. Until now, it did not seem possible that he was dead, and the sight of his body lying there made everything seem real. Finally, she allowed the tears to fall that had so far been held back.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Eomer woke to find Eowyn still asleep on his chest. Looking around the room he noticed that Eothain was no longer there. His friend had stayed with Eomer's family whenever their fathers were away, so he had been there when Theodwyn returned to give them the news. When the horns had blown that morning, both boys had awoken, hearing Eomer's mother rush out of the house, and not wanting to leave Eowyn behind alone, they had waited for her to come back.

When Theodwyn arrived and told them what had happened, Eomer had refused to believe it at first, but the look on his mother's face had finally convinced him. Never in his life had he seen her like that. The life had gone out of her eyes and her skin was as white as his sheet. They had sat for hours, the four of them, talking and crying about the loss of Eomund and Eolef, Eothain's father, until finally drifting off into a fitful slumber. Some time in the early morning Eothain must have slipped out of the room while Eomer still slept.

In a way it did not surprise him to find that his friend was gone. Eothain was not one to openly reveal his feelings that often. Even when his mother had died, Eomer had never seen him cry and rarely had they talked about it. The loss of his father would likely be no different.

Knowing what he needed to do, Eomer gently moved Eowyn off his chest, careful not to wake her, and went to dress. Approaching the bed afterwards, Eomer looked down at his little sister, knowing he was the only man she had left to protect her, and it was something he was going to take seriously. Rubbing his hand down her back he tried to wake her up without startling her.

One eye opened, then another. "Eomer, what is wrong? What is happening?" He had thought this would be her reaction. "Nothing Eowyn, go to sleep. I wanted to tell you that I am going to find Eothain. I wanted you to know in case you woke up and I was not back yet." Placing a kiss on her forehead he waited for her eyes to close again before he left.

XXX

The stables had always been a place of comfort and that was the first place he went to look to find Eothain. As he had hoped, he found him in the stall that Eolef's horse had always occupied. Before Eomer could open his mouth Eothain began.

"I am told that he killed many before they felled him. That is supposed to help bear the fact that my father is gone. But it has done nothing." Walking around the stall he picked a bridle up off the wall, tears filling his already red-rimmed eyes. "My father's horse did not even survive."

Looking for the first time at Eomer, he saw himself mirrored in Eomer's eyes. It was then that he remembered he was not the only one to lose his father. Without hesitation, the two hugged each other and cried, knowing that their pain was understood. Pulling back and wiping their faces, they sat in the hay, not saying anything, for nothing was needed.

"You can continue to stay with us if you wish." Eomer did not look at Eothain as he spoke, knowing that if Eothain did wish to refuse, it would be easier for him to do so if he was not looking at Eomer directly.

"Thank you." They did not say anything more until the light began to fade.

"We must be getting home. I promised Eowyn I would be back before too long." Standing and helping Eothain to his feet, the two started up the street home.

* * *

The burials took place a few days later. The whole of the city turned out to bid farewell to their fallen soldiers. The families stood by as their loved ones were given to the ground. Theodwyn, who had been leaning on Brytta during the ceremony, gathered what strength she had left and sang the traditional song of farewell.

"_Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended  
giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende _

_on Aldburg þæt he ma no wære_

_Þæt he ma nowere is, þurh niedig rest_

_And mægen deorost  
Bealo..."_

Brytta was able to catch her before she fell, weeping, to the ground. Helping her to her feet, he led her away from the funeral and back up the street to her home. Eomer, saying his final farewells to his father, took his sister's hand in his and followed them. A few of the women were also following behind them, and when Theodwyn arrived home they took her into her room and got her into bed, sending Brytta for a healer. It was soon decided that Theodwyn had a slight fever, and would need to stay in bed for a while to regain her strength.

After two weeks the healers began to fear that Theodwyn would not recover from her ailment. She had not spoken a word since the funeral, not even to her children, who had been under the care of the village midwife since when Theodwyn had first learned of Eomund's death. Expecting the inevitable, it was decided that the King should be sent for.

A few days later the atmosphere in the cottage was thick with anticipation. Knowing what was about to happen, Eomer took his sister and told her what was going on. "Mama is going to go be with Papa, Eowyn. She will be going to see him in a little while. I know you do not want that to happen, but Papa needs her really bad. He does not like being by himself, and neither does Mama." Seeing the tears on her face he held her in his arms until they subsided.

"But I need her too," Eowyn cried, "I do not want her to go. I will be all alone." Eomer's heart wrenched at the despair in her voice. "You will never be alone, Eowyn. I will be here as long as you need me to be." Hearing someone enter the room, Eomer saw his uncle in the doorway; unshed tears welling in his eyes.

"Your mother has asked to speak with you both. There is not much time, so do not keep her waiting." Not standing on formalities Theoden hugged the two against him and led them to their mother's room. The fire was low and there was not much light, but they saw Theodwyn turn to them as they entered. Softly, she patted the bed next to her and, slowly, they walked toward her.

"I love you both, very much. I am sorry I will not be able to see you grow, but I know that you will be strong." Eowyn started crying anew and laid her head on her mother's chest, taking in the frail arms that wrapped themselves around her. Looking at Eomer, Theodwyn waved him over to lie down beside her, wrapping her other arm around him as he did so, wiping the tears off his face.

Theodwyn whispered softly into Eomer's hair, "I know you hurt, but time will ease your pain. Life is about changing; nothing ever stays the same." Tears ran silently down her face. "Let me hold you." Knowing it might be the last time that he got to spend with his mother, he relished the embrace. After a few moments, Theodwyn released them both. "Now, why don't you two go send that uncle of yours in? I need to speak to him a bit." She looked at them one last time, as though trying to memorize their faces. "I love you so much. I will be thinking of you always."

"I love you too, Mama." Eomer placed a kiss on her forehead as he had watched his father do countless times before. "Me too, Mama", chimed Eowyn, following Eomer in his ministrations. Slowly, the two climbed down, and with one last look, left the room.

* * *

Theoden slowly walked out of the cottage, wiping tears from his eyes; his sister had gone to find her husband. Before she had passed, she had asked him to watch over her children. He had always had a soft place in his heart for this niece and nephew, and with his own son at four and twenty, he longed to hear the laughter of children again. Although, Theoden admitted to himself, that was not a sound likely to be heard for a while.

He found the children in the yard, gazing up at the emerging stars. Hearing his approach, they looked at their uncle. "She has gone?" Theoden did not know how to answer this, so he only nodded his head. Eomer nodded his in return, as if expecting the answer.

"Your mother has asked that I take you with me, to live in Edoras. I know it will be difficult for you to leave your home, but it is necessary. I have also been asked to bring Eothain to stay with his uncle, Hama, who lives in Edoras as well, so you will still have him." Carefully, he chose his next words. "I know it is hard for you, losing both your parents in so short a time, and I will never be able to fill their place in your hearts. But I would like to be there in their stead." Again he paused to gauge their reaction. "We will be leaving in four days, after we lay down your mother."

"I know uncle. I understand." Standing up, Eomer went to gather Eowyn, and bring her inside.

* * *

A/N – Special thanks to Lialathuveril, for reviewing this for me. And I do not know if I mentioned it before, but this is set in T.A. 3002., so Eomer is 11 and Eowyn is 7.

The song that Theodwyn sings is something I got from the Extended Two Towers movie. It is the song that Eowyn sings whenever they bury Theodred. I changed it to fit:

An evil death has set forth the noble warrior

A song shall sing sorrowing minstrels

On Aldburg that he is no more

That he is nowhere anymore, for his necessary rest

And that he is the dearest kinsman

Killing took him…


End file.
